Shani Andras
Shani Andras (シャニ・アンドラス) is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Background Shani is one of the three "Boosted Men" ('First Generation' Biological CPU) assigned to operate one of the Earth Alliance's new Gundam mobile suits, the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam. As with his comrades, his personal data has been erased from the military's records, although it stands to reason that he was raised and "reprogrammed" in the same facility as the other Biological CPUs. Personality While piloting Forbidden, the antisocial Shani prefers to fight alone without his teammates interfering, and between missions he puts on his headphones and blocks out the outside world by listening to music. Skill & Abilities Shani is a very skilled pilot, although his impulsiveness and anger holds him back in certain situations. On numerous occasions, he showed skills equal to those of Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato. History Battle of Orb At the battle of Orb, Shani, Clotho Buer (piloting GAT-X370 Raider Gundam), and Orga Sabnak (piloting GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam) were decimating Orb's forces. He then attacks and destroys a battleship. When Kira Yamato, piloting the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, arrives, he and his comrades attack and overwhelm Kira. They almost win, until Athrun Zala (piloting the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam) intervenes. Unfortunately, Shani and his fellows began suffering the withdrawal symptoms from the drug that made them Biological CPUs, forcing them to withdraw from the battle to regain the necessary drug to subdue the withdrawal. On the next day, they attacked Orb until Kira arrives, then Athrun comes and balances the battle. That same day they all chase the Kusanagi, until the Freedom and Justice Gundam blow them away. Battle of Mendel Colony Shani and the others were soon transferred into space aboard the Archangel-class assault ship Dominion, to chase the Archangel and Kusanagi, mainly to capture the Freedom and Justice. They tracked their quarry to the Mendel colony. The three Biological CPUs sortied against the newly formed Three Ships Alliance. Shani/Forbidden attempted to take out the Kusanagi, which was snared on a tether, only to be knocked out of the way by Athrun/Justice. Shani was then forced to retreat as the Kusanagi and Eternal arrived to back up the Archangel. As the Three Ship Alliance withdrew inside the colony, the Biological CPUs once again sortied, only to be single-handedly fended off by Athrun/Justice. They soon changed objectives after the ZAFT ships deployed a lifepod, containing Flay Allster, who stated over the comms that she has a key that could end the war. Once they brought the lifepod aboard the Dominion, Azrael got info on the Freedom and Justice Gundam's N-Jammer Cancellers. Battle of Jachin Due Azrael convinced the top brass of the Earth Alliance to use the N-Jammer Canceller technology to launch a nuclear attack on the PLANTs. The Biological CPUs "babysit" the Peacemaker forces, ensuring that no ZAFT forces intercepted them. Shani, in particular, "wanted to see all the pretty lights". However, the Freedom and Justice intervened, destroying all the missiles. Death Shani was killed by Yzak Joule and the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam after Dearka Elsman damaged the Forbidden`s beam deflectors, then Yzak went in for a kill, prompting Shani to fire the "Hresvelg" plasma induction cannon at him. Yzak blocked this attack with his shield and surprised Shani by rushing out of the remains of the Assault Shroud, following this was a strike with his beam saber right through Forbidden's cockpit, killing Shani instantly. Gallery Shani.jpg Shani KIA.png Shani's Eyes.png|Shani's purple (right) & gold (left) eyes. Shani.png Kira vs Shani.png ShaniBattleDestiny.png N.E.T. Shani ED.png Shani KIA Alternate.png Notes & Trivia *Just like other "Boosted Men", Shani's last name derived from a demon of Ars Goetia, Marquis Andras. *Shani's English voice actor, Richard Ian Cox, provides the voice for Allelujah Haptism in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Allelujah, like Shani, possesses different colored eyes and was an experiment to create a better soldier. Allelujah also has an alter ego, Hallelujah, who is harsh, sadistic and very unstable. These are similar characteristics to Shani. *Shani and Tolle Koenig also share the same English voice actor as well. *Shani wears jeans with his Uniform rather than the standard dress pants. *Amongst Clotho and Orga, Shani is the youngest of the Biological CPUs at age 16. **Coincidentally in real life, his voice actor is also the youngest from the Gundam SEED cast, aging around that of 17 by the time Shani's screen time on 2003. *Because of Shunichi's limited activity as a voice actor, Shani is one of the two anime roles that Shunichi voiced, the other being Miyamoto from D.N.Angel. *His hair, which usually covers the left side of his face, conceals the fact that his eyes are different colors. However, both of Shani's eyes can be seen in episode 46 at 18:26. *Shani bears many similarities to Zero Murasame. Not only do they have similar appearances, but both are also artificial soldiers utilized by the corrupt Terrans of their respective universes. Category:Deceased